Naruto: Overlord Arisen
by Demonick Angel
Summary: The Overlords were long thought gone. However a new Overlord has finally been found in the peaceful village of Konohagakure. What will happen now that the new Overlord has taken his throne. Simple the world will tremble before his greatness. Strong Naruto becomes progressively darker as the story unfolds Narutoxharem crossover with other games, supernatural elements, etc.
1. The New Overlord

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 1: The New Overlord**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back and with my new story Naruto: Overlord Arisen. First I have to give a shout out to Lord Farsight and his story born of wickedness as well as 26 Lord-Pain's NU: Dark Lord Plus for the inspiration from this story. Yes there will be some parts in my story that will be from theres but I will not reveal what they are. Also Here with me as always is Phenix.**

**Phenix: Hey guys what's up.**

**Demonick: Also with me are some of the minions mainly Doc, Giblet, and Gnarl, however there will be others popping up also.**

**Gnarl: Master Don't you believe that it's time to begin the story already you don't want to make the viewers upset by delaying it.**

**Doc: I have to agree with Gnarl on this Master we really should start the story.**

**Giblet: Master, Master, Master! *jumps onto demonick***

**Demonick: *backhands Giblet away* I guess you're right Gnarl. But next time do NOT question my decisions now lets get on with the show!**

Naruto dashed through the forest at a breakneck pace, jumping from tree branch to tree branch with practiced ease, the large scroll on his back not deterring him whatsoever.

"Damn it! I hope Iruka-sensei is ok, but I have to get the scroll back to the old man first." Naruto mumbled to himself.

You see, Naruto, even though most would disagree, is actually a rather smart individual. His problem lied with the fact that while he knew all the history and what not of the village, he just found it all so boring that he couldn't stay awake! Now though he was pissed at himself. Just that day he had failed the academy, but Mizuki had told him of a makeup test that he could take so that he could become a genin for the village. Naruto had been so distraught at the time that he immediately latched onto Mizuki's words not once thinking them over until he had already procured the scroll from the Hokage's tower. By this point he had already deducted that it was a trap meant for him from the beginning so he prepared himself for the upcoming confrontation. He had been ready for the traitor when Iruka showed up completely destroying his plan and ending him in the current cluster fuck that he was in.

His musings were soon cut off though as he dodged to the side, avoiding several shuriken that would have embedded themselves in his back.

"Give up Kyuubi brat!" Mizuki said as he appeared in the clearing. "There's no way that you can beat me!"

"Fuck you!" Naruto rebuked the white haired chunin.

Both parties were preparing to fight when a small brown impish creature ran out of the forests. The creature gazed at Naruto for several seconds before elatedly screaming out, "Master," and running to the startled blonde. Soon the open field they were standing in was filled several more of the hooping creatures as they shouted, "Master Master," when an old gray creature stumbled out after them. Said gray creature took stock of the situation before speaking.

"Enough!" It roared. "Stop pestering the master you stupid browns! Can't you tell he is confused!" The creature shuffled over to the blonde before once again speaking. "Master it is good to finally see, we have been searching for you for a long time."

Naruto was stunned from the sudden turn of events before finally recovering enough to reply. "Wait, what are you talking about. My name is naruto Uzumaki and I am nobodys master. Also who and what are you?"

The creature blinked for a second before speaking in a tone that sounded like he had just remembered something after forgetting it a long time ago. "O' I'm sorry master, my name is Gnarl and I am the minion master, and these creatures surrounding us are known as minions. We are the property of the Overlord, hailed from the Uzumaki lineage, and you being the next Uzumaki in line, are the new Overlord." Gnarl spoke.

The entire time they ignored the gaping Mizuki, who had just recovered from his shock, in favor of their current conversation.

"The hell did you do you fucking demon?!" Mizuki yelled.

Gnarl, hearing Mizuki's sentence, became enraged at the peasant's audacity to question the Overlord, someone vastly more superior to him. "How dare you insult the Overlord you useless peasant! You should be grovelling at his feet for forgiveness for this slight, hoping to all the gods in existence that he decides to be merciful to you!"

Mizuki laughed at the aged minions words before finally speaking back up. "Me. Grovel at his feet? Preposterous! He is a demon who deserves to be killed like one!" Mizuki then unstrapped and unfurled the remaining fuma-shuriken from his back before spinning it. "Now die!" He said as he launched the spinning projectile.

Naruto ducked beneath the weapon before jumping back and readying himself to assault his ex-sensei, but was stopped by Gnarl.

"Here master, take this." Gnarl spoke as he handed Naruto a spiked gauntlet with a gem in the center of the palm. "Equip this gauntlet Sire and command the browns to attack him by sweeping your hand towards him. No one opposes the will of the Overlord!"

Naruto slid the gauntlet onto his right arm as instructed, causing the gem in the palm to glow a faint burnt orange. He then swept his hand forward causing the browns to sweep towards Mizuki who was caught off guard by the sudden surge of brown minions. Sooner than he could react though the minions had surrounded him and began to jump on the stunned chunin, dragging him to the ground where they began to kick, bite, punch, slash, bludgeon him to within an inch of his life. It was also during this time frame that Iruka managed to catch up to Naruto and Mizuki only to be caught by surprise at the sight before him. Naruto saw Iruka and commanded the browns to stop their beating and drag the unconscious and barely living chunin over to where Iruka was standing, mouth agape.

"So Iruka-sensei how did I do?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka snapped out of his delirium at the sound of Naruto's voice and answered the blondes question after asking for him to repeat what he said.

"After everything that's happened tonight... I would say you pass with flying colors Naruto, Congratulations. Make sure you report for team placements tomorrow morning at the academy." Iruka replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei and I will, don't worry."

"Actually Sire that might not be possible." Gnarl voiced from behind the blonde.

Naruto and Iruka turned to the gray minion before Naruto spoke. "And why is that Gnarl?"

"Because Sire, we have nowhere that we can rebuild the tower after it was destroyed by the light races and...and herrrrrr." Gnarl said as he added a growl at the word her.

Naruto was caught off guard by that tidbit of information but continued with his questions none the less.

"What do you mean by light races and who is her?"

"...The light races are the races that claim to be more civilized than all the others. They consist of the Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Halflings, and Faeries. And as for your other question well…...for that you need a more in depth history of the Overlord dynasty. Also master it's very faint but I feel 3 more chakra signatures similar to yours, I believe they are your relatives. We should check it out soon Sire."

Naruto stood in shock at hearing that he may have some living relatives; however, he broke out of his shock to address the situation at hand. "I agree Gnarl, but can we atleast go and talk to the old man first?"

Gnarl contemplated his masters words for several minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"I...guess that is ok Sire, but afterwards we sould check out the first and closest of the 3 chakra sources. Once we have finished those goals we need to meet up with Doc and Giblet and start searching for the tower heart.

"Wait, who's Doc and Giblet?"

"I'll tell you later Sire, let's go speak to the old man first like you asked."

Naruto accepted Gnarl' answer and began walking back to the Hokage tower with his army of browns, carrying the still unconscious Mizuki, Gnarl, and Iruka in tow. As they re-entered the village Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto what are these things and why are they following you?" He questioned

"How dare you speak to the Overlord so casually. You will either address him as master or Sire, otherwise you will pay the consequences!" Gnarl said in outrage at Iruka''s casualty with Naruto.

"It's fine Gnarl, he is allowed to address my casually like that. And as for your question Iruka-sensei, these things, as you called them, are known as minions and they belong to the Uzumaki dynasty of Overlords and I, Naruto Uzumaki, am the next in line to become Overlord." Naruto said as they entered the Hokage tower and began ascending the stairs, the browns lifting Mizuki's body even higher in the air to carry him up the stairs with them, no one noticed the pearl white eyes that had been following them since they entered the forest, nor the fact that the owner of the eyes darted up the stairs after them and hir around the corner of the second to last step as to not be noticed.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's office door and received an audible "enter" from the other side. He next opened the door and shifted inside, none noticing the little child that dashed up to the closing door.

"Hey old man, I brought your scroll back and I also brought a traitor with us too." Naruto vocalised, pointing down to Mizuki in the process.

"Thank kami! Naruto-kun i'm glad to see that you are doing fine, but what are those things that followed you and Iruka-kun into my office."

Gnarl stepped forward, in front of Naruto, at this point and began speaking. "We," Gnarl said pointing to himself and the browns, "are the minions and we belong to the Uzumaki dynasty of Overlords, originally established here in the elemental nations by the Black Baron of the house Archon."

This is how the meeting progressed with the Hokage asking questions and the other party answering as needed before the newest topic of conversation arose.

"Old man," Naruto spoke gaining everyone's attention, including the white eyed spy standing right outside the doors, "according to Gnarl we are going to have to leave the elemental nations because of the so called light races and her." Gnarl growled at the mention of her along with the rest of the browns.

"And why would that be Gnarl? And please explain what you mean by light races and her." The hokage asked Gnarl.

"Let's start with the light races then." Gnarl began. "The light races are the races the live above ground, with the exception of one of the races, and are the self proclaimed most civilized of all the other races. They consist of the Dwarves, the one race that lives underground that is considered light, Elves, Humans, Halflings, and Faeries. Next is herrrr….To understand this bit I need to give you some basic history about the previous Overlords. As I said earlier the Overlords were started by the Black Baron who was part of the house Archon. What i didn't mention was that the Black Baron is not originally from the elemental nations, he was actually from another country to the west known as Albion. Also when he died the title of Overlord went to the youngest of his Nephews, William Archon Black, who from his line all other Overlords and ladies are descended. But then we had her. She was the 10th Overlady, Jennifer Arjechon. She was made temporary Overlady when the Overlord before her mysteriously disappeared. Eventually though the old Overlord returned and she lost her position. Now she hunts down all the Overlords and Overladies so that she may reclaim the title of Overlord by exterminating the true bloodline of the Overlord. To accomplish this though she had to fight and defeat your ancestor, the Overlord from Nordberg. In the aftermath of the battle as he faded from this plane of existence and began entering the next he cast a powerful spell that locked her away in the Nether tower. However over time the spell has faded and now she is free to leave the Nether tower as she pleases. Sire, if she catches you she will kill you without any remorse. My recommendation then is for the Hokage here to create a false story saying how the traitor Mizuki killed you before escaping with the scroll while in actuality we will return the scroll to him, bring Mizuki with us and turn him to our side, and leave the village to enter the Dark Sanctuary and begin building another Dark Alliance so that our forces may grow.

As the discussion inside the hokage's office continued, the white eyed spy could no longer take the suspense and hearing that her crush may be leaving the village for good was too much for her to bear, so she barged into the room to the shock of all those inside.

"No!" She yelled before bowling into Naruto's stomach and bawling her eyes out. "Please Naruto-kun don't go, and if you do please take me with you!"

Naruto was stunned by the sudden turn of events and at the fact that one of his classmates, Hinata Hyuuga, was crying into his chest, but he was able to return to his senses before Gnarl could speak. "Woah What's wrong Hinata-chan and how did you know I was here in the first place?"

Hinata became somewhat sheepish at his question but replied none the less. "Ano…...well I saw you steal the scroll earlier and wanted to make sure you were ok." Hinata's body tensed as she prepared to answer his other question. "As for your other question I…I don't like my family. they constantly berate and beat me in the excuse of training and I...I..I feel drawn to you Naruto-kun!" hinata rushed the last part, her face turning several different shades of red as she did.

Gnarl voiced his opinion before anyone else had a chance to comment. "I'm not surprised that you feel drawn to him little one, I can feel your latent raw demonic energy drawing towards his from where I stand currently."

Gnarl's statement caught everyone by surprise and prompted a question from Sarutobi.

"What do you mean Gnarl? Young Hinata-chan here is 100% human, no traces of demonic chakra at all." Hiruzen stated.

"No, she isn't. She's part human, in reality she is a tiefling, a succubus tiefling to be exact…Sire I recommend we bring her with us as she will be of great help later on as tieflings can become much more powerful than their sires, besides later on you will need to have children to continue the bloodline of the Overlord, and from what I can see she is quite enamored with you already."

Naruto and Hinata blushed crimson at hearing Gnarl's statement about children but Naruto listened to his advice and pondered it before speaking to Hinata.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan? Are you sure you wish to come me even knowing that we will more than likely be putting our lives in peril on numerous occasions, because if you accept there is no going back."

Hinata thought about Naruto's question for several moments before coming to her decision. "Yes Naruto-kun I'm sure I want to come with you. I want to help you in any way that i can plus I need to do this so that I may become stronger and this is the best way to do so." Hinata finished with conviction.

"Verywell." Naruto began. "So it is said, so shall it be. Ut dicitur, sic erit. Naruto said surprising everyone at his sudden shift in dialect, almost as if it was second nature to him. But the most surprising turn was when Hinata mirrored his actions to the letter.

"So it is said, so shall it be. Ut dicitur, sic erit." She said before they both took kunai from their pouches and slashed their hands, letting the blood pool in their palms before shaking hands, sealing the oath they had just pledged to one another.

"What...what in the world was that?" The Hokage asked in shock having never witnessed an event such as this.

That was a blood oath, an old form of magic if there ever were any. What it does is bond two creatures of magical origin by having them say a phrase in their common tongue then have them repeat it in sylvan, or as your people know it, Elven. After repeating the phrase they both slash their hands and let the blood pool in their palms then shake each others hand finishing the oath, and look at their hands, they are fully healed indicating that the oath has been made and acknowledged." Gnarl said.

"Ok i understand that, but how did Naruto enter the contract then, regardless of what you told us earlier about his bloodline they were all still human so how could he enter let alone create a blood oath with someone else since he isn't a being of magical origin?" Hiruzen pondered out loud. "Ahh I see you caught that tidbit of information, you are quite shrewd human, but you see I didn't explain his entire bloodline, only parts of it. He is indeed a being of magical origin, one of the strongest of them actually, it just hasn't begun to manifest itself yet, but allow me to say that when it does the world will tremble at his voice and crumble at his call. But that is neither here nor there, we need to leave and we need to do so now while we have the perfect opportunity so will you help us or not?" Gnarl questioned of the aged leader of Konoha.

Hiruzen pondered Gnarl's question for several minutes to review the pro's and con's of both decisions before finally coming to a conclusion. "Yes i will help you so Iruka I'm sorry but we will have to alter your memories of this event, as for the rest of you get out of here at once, you were never here."

Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads before saying goodbye to Iruka and leaving the room, Gnarl and the browns, still carrying Mizuki, following behind. As soon as the group left the building Gnarl began speaking. "Master now that we have free reign to leave when we need to and the backing of both a major political and military power we can move onto our next objective and I believe the little succubus here can help us."

"Gnarl!" Snapped Naruto. "You will address her as Hinata or Miss Hyuuga unless I tell you otherwise, understood!"" Naruto finished his eyes glowing a deep amethyst blue slowly turning black. Gnarl nodded his head yes, pleased on the inside that it seemed that his Masters bloodline was already decided to continue. "But yes I do agree with you that Hinata-chan will be of great help for this little quest; however, I want you to lead us in the correct direction until you believe she can direct us with her byakugan."

Gnarl nodded his head and began walking followed by the browns, Naruto, and a now confused Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," began Hinata, "while i appreciate you standing up for me like that, what was he talking about?" She implored.

Naruto continued walking for several moments before finally speaking up. "Hinata-chan, our current objective is one of great personal importance to me. According to Gnarl there are 3 people within the Elemental Nations that have chakra signatures very similar to mine indicating that there is a distinctly high possibility that they are my relatives. One of which is somewhere here in Konoha…...Hinata once we get close enough could you please use your byakugan to direct us the chakra source." Naruto said, traces of hope and grief evident in his voice.

"Yes Naruto-kun I will, especially if it will get you back some of your family." Hinata whispered quietly in his ear.

Naruto smiled very slightly before whispering into her ear just as quietly. "Thank-you Hinata-chan, this means a so much to me."

"Sire we are very close to the chakra signature. I believe that Mistress Hinata should be able to direct us closer to said signature." Gnarl spoke from the front of the group.

Naruto and hinata blinked before looking around the area. During their conversation they had walked out of the village and into the surrounding forests to arrive in a small clearing. Currently they stood in the center of the clearing a rusted and mottled iron hatch embedded into the ground beneath them.

Hinata regained her wits and swiftly activated her byakugan. Immediately her vision was filled with a large chakra source that was almost directly beneath them.

"Ok I see it, I believe that it's about 75 meters beneath us. We need to be careful though there are several other chakra sources in the building so be prepared for a fight."

"Ok then, thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto stood up and walked a little to the side of the hatch, "our plan of attack will be to move throughout the base, causing as little disturbance as possible, and to reach our target. Hinata will take point since she had her Byakugan and will be able to alert us of anyone that tries to attack us, Gnarl and I will keep in step behind her to form a triangle while the browns will form a circle around us as an initial defense force. We'll keep some browns up top to watch the hatch and Mizuki of course. Any questions?" Naruto asked.

Nobody questioned Naruto's plan as it sounded fairly logical and straightforward and cause the least amount of trouble for them overall.

"Ok everyone let's get started." Naruto walked back over to the hatch before opening it and jumping down into the darkness below. Hinata, Gnarl, and the browns followed soon after before taking the formation that Naruto had described and traveling down the dimly lit corridor with Hinata at the lead. The group stealthily traveled throughout the base without any troubles until they finally arrived at a steel door 20 minutes later.

"Naruto-kun the chakra signature that we are searching for is directly behind that door; however, there is another chakra signature in the room with them, probably to keep an eye on whoever is behind the door in the first place." Hinata whispered to the blonde.

Naruto nodded his head before signaling for Hinata to get behind him. After Hinata took her new position he walked up to the door and began to open it slowly so as to not alert the person on the other side. As the door opened Naruto took immediate notice of one fact, and that was that there was now a masked ninja, tanto drawn, charging straight at the door. Naruto knew he only had several seconds at the most to react so he quickly and forcefully opened the door before rolling under the masked ninjas guard, and legs, and popping up behind only to give the ninja a swift kick to the back, knocking him off guard. Naruto then brought up his right arm and swept it towards the reeling ninja. The browns swept towards the ninja at their master's command and jumped onto him causing him to stumble around even more before he finally reached Hinata. Hinata took the chance provided for her and took her family's jyuuken stance before dashing forward and striking him several times with her chakra empowered fingers, and as luck would have it, or maybe not, she coincidentally struck the ninja in his head knocking him unconscious.

Naruto stepped forwards and took the downed ninja's tanto for himself, also letting hinata and the browns take any weapons they might need, and sheathed it, placing it on his back for easier access. Knowing that the coast was clear for now Naruto still decided not to take any chances and posted several browns at the door as and advanced warning system. Now with the chance to do so, Naruto walked up to the medical table the was situated in the middle of the room with which a red-headed woman lay. The woman of course as already stated had red hair that looked to reach her mid-back, she also had a hourglass frame that most women would kill for. Naruto also took notice of the several machines that the woman was hooked up to, he presumed they were to keep her both alive and sedated.

"Sire," Gnarl started, "This lady right here was the previous Overlady before you, even though she never officially took the title, Uzumaki Kushina, your mother. However Sire it looks like these machines are keeping her alive so I would not recommend moving her as we have no way to keep her alive if that is indeed true."

Naruto was conflicted by this point, here was, apparently, the woman that gave birth to him lying on a medical table with several machines hooked up to her. On one hand Naruto wanted to rip all of them off of her and try to wake her so that he could finally talk to the person that gave him life, while on the other hand if indeed what Gnarl said was true he didn't want to risk the chance of her dying if he did rip all of the machines off her. Naruto just stood there for several minutes staring at his birth mother in silence before his mind finally came to an appropriate decision, at least in his mind.

"Gnarl I want you to memorize this location like the back of your hand, because once we have all of the equipment needed to maintain her I want you and some of the minions to come back and retrieve her at once…...Now let's get out of here we don't need any more guards finding out that we were here, and bring that guy over there with us, we might have some use for him later on especially as a spy. Besides we still need to find the tower heart correct Gnarl."

"Yes indeed we do Sire and might I say excellent idea with bringing the ninja that Mistress Hinata knocked out with us as i could not agree more that he would make an excellent spy." Gnarl spoke.

"Yes you may Gnarl now let's go." Naruto proceeded to do a 180 before walking towards the door before stopping. "Don't worry kaa-chan, we'll bring you back to us, that's a promise on my title as the new Overlord." It was with these final words that Naruto walked through the door and back to the entrance of the base with Gnarl, Hinata, and the browns along with their new package following behind him, none knowing that Naruto's statement would soon be carried out.

As the group exited the base and closed the hatch Gnarl took the lead before speaking up to Naruto. "Master now that we have finished all of our objectives it's time that we go and meet up with Doc and Giblet. That way we can start our search for the tower heart and I can begin giving you and Mistress Hinata the lessons you will need to survive in the Dark Sanctuary." Gnarl, at this point, had already begun walking further into the forest and was being followed by everyone.

Naruto and Hinata followed behind the aged minion master in silence before Naruto remembered the promise that Gnarl had made to him earlier.

"Gnarl. Earlier you promised that you would tell me who Doc and Giblet were when we had the time. Well now we have the time and also can you tell us what the tower objects are and other things such as what they do." Naruto asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Ah yes, I did didn't I." Gnarl mused to himself. "Ok then Sire, as you wish. But first let's start with some general information on the minions so that you have a better understanding of what I tell you about Doc and Giblet."

Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok then Sire the first thing you should know is that there are 5 different primary minion types along with several other secondary minion types, which I will tell you about later as we find their hive's. The five primary minion colors are the browns, reds, greens, blues, and grays. Now for the browns they are the bulk of your minion army as they do the most menial tasks for you. They gather resources and are typically the ones that you want gathering tower objects. That is until we can get some of the dark races to side with us like the Goblins or the Orcs. However Sire you should also note that once you give a brown a task that requires a long amount of time to complete they are only good for that one task because of their menial at best brain power. Now we have the Reds. The Reds are the ranged units of the mions species since they can conjure and throw fireballs over varying distances, depending on the conditions of the area. they can also kill fires that are burning on objects that block your way and can cause those objects to catch back on fire so as to block your enemies from catching you if you are trying to escape from them for whatever reason. You should also take note of the fact that they can cause objects to explode if they have that capability. Next we have the Greens. the Greens are the assassins of the minion forces. they typically sneak around an area and once someone passes them they jump on their backs and inflict critical damage so that your other forces can finish them off, assuming the greens just don't outright kill them from the beginning, also they are naturally very smelly because of a poison that their bodies naturally secrete. It should also be noted that if the Greens stand in one area long enough Sire they will become all but invisible and virtually impossible to detect except by the very best of sensors. Then we have the Blues. The Blues are the healers among the minions. they heal any and all injured minions when they have the chance and they can also raise the recently deceased minions from the grave so that they can continue to serve you, they are also the only minions that are capable of swimming among the primary minions. Finally we have the Grays, which I am a part of. Every gray in minion society has a different job that they complete since we are all vastly more intelligent than the other minions. For example I am the overall Minion Master meaning that any commands that I give the minions they will follow as long as they don't superceed your's or any of your Mistress's orders. Every group of minions also has a hive and 5 primary minions that make up their hives leaders. The leader of the Browns is Giblet, leader of the Reds is Felix, the leader of the Greens is snake, and the leader of the Blues is named Blue, I, as you can guess, am the leader of the Grays. I should also point out that the Grays are the only minion group without any primaries only a leader. Now let's address Doc and Giblet. Doc, as you can guess, is a doctor. But he is not just any doctor Sire, he is yours and your Mistress's doctor since he is the minion with the best knowledge of healing droughts and salves, maybe if we are lucky Sire you will find a Mistress that is even more proficient with them than Doc. Now onto Giblet. Giblet, as I said, is the leader of the browns and as such is the strongest and smartest of them all meaning he can lift some tower objects and other objects by himself if needed to and can do the most basic rudimentary form of math. But his most defining feature is that he is also the minion that will forge all of your weapons and armor once we have the smelters. Now we have the tower objects. There are two main types of objects for the tower. There are the objects of which there are multiple of them such as mana pillars, health columns, spell stones, minion totems, and the different smelters. then we have the items that are unique. Keep in mind Sire that with these items while some may look alike they are completely different in what they are capable of. Now for the purpose of each item the mana pillar increases the overall amount of mana, and by extension chakra, that circulates throughout your body at any given point in time. It also increases your control over it as well. The health column increases your constitution Sire meaning you can drink more before getting drunk, take more damage in a fight before passing out or dying, etc. Spell stones, Sire, have two purposes. They first and foremost increase the amount of mana and chakra circulating throughout your body and increase your control over both, although not by as much as the mana pillar. They also instantly teach you a new spell; however, you will still have to practice the spell if you want to master it. Master While we are on the subject tomorrow I will begin to teach you and Mistress Hinata how to access and use your mana stores, and if we get far enough in the training I will teach both of you a spell. Next is the minion totem. The minion totem increases the amount of minions you can control at one time, nothing more nothing less. Finally the smelters. They are all the same yet different at the same time. While each smelter creates the ingots for your armor and weapons master, they each create a different ingot." Gnarl stopped his explanation for a moment to allow the others to process what he had just said before continuing. "That is all there really is to know about the minions and tower objects Sire. However it looks like we have arrived at our destination." Gnarl said then walked up to the hole in the ground directly ahead of them. "Doc...Giblet are you two still alive down there and if you are I have returned with the master get your ass's up here at once!"

Within seconds 2 more minions scurried out of the inky blackness and stopped in front of the minion master.

"Gnarl you said that the Masters was heres but I don'ts sees him, wheres is he?" Giblet questioned the minion master.

"Giblet you blind, blundering fool he's right behind me! And don't even think about jumping on him, he and the Mistress Hinata need their rest!"

Giblet completely ignored Gnarl's command and proceeded to jump on the blonde with a scream of"Master".

Naruto kicked Giblet off of himself, after several seconds of shock, and regained his composure.

"Enough!" Naruto commanded, instantly bringing the brown leader and all the other minions to a standstill. "Hinata and I need our rest so for now I want Gnarl to lead us to where we will be staying for the night, Giblet we can talk tomorrow. For now though Gnarl lead the way."

Gnarl was stunned. It had been a long time since an Overlord had taken direct control of the minions and commanded them to do something or not to do something. Naruto was already showing that he was more competent than some of the most recent Overlords and Ladies by far, it was this point in Gnarl's mind that Naruto's command registered to him.

"Of course Sire, please follow me." Gnarl began to walk towards the hole once again, followed by everyone, before disappearing into the inky darkness.

The group walked through the darkness navigating twists, turns, and slopes before they finally entered a medium sized room that was lit with glowing fungi. In the middle of the room sat a throne, that looked to be made of assembled stones. Around the throne in a straight line leading to where they stood was a procession of Browns will iron armor and spears.

"Sire, why don't you and Mistress Hinata take a seat on the throne, but before you go to sleep I believe that we need to cover a few more subjects." Gnarl said to his master.

Naruto and Hinata decided to not argue with the minion master and listened to his suggestion and sat themselves on the throne, Naruto in the middle and Hinata on the right arm, her head leaned into the crook of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto merely raised his eyebrow to show that he was listening and to encourage Gnarl to hurry up.

"First Sire let me introduce you to Gimby." At the mention of his name a brown stood out of line of the Browns and bowed to Naruto and Hinata before taking his place back in the line. "He is the captain of the guard Sire and he is also one of the primary Browns. However Sire the reason I called your attention was because I believe we should address our schedule for the future starting with tomorrow." Gnarl said as he received a nod from Naruto to continue. "The first thing I believe that we should do is determine what class you and Mistress Hinata are, and don't worry I will explain the class system to you tomorrow Sire." Gnarl placated the Blonde and bluenette. "Afterwards we can begin our search for the tower heart and the other tower objects, hopefully along the way we can also find the Brown and Gray hives. We will be traveling to where the Gnomes live so we can begin to assemble your dark army, I will also be teaching you and Mistress Hinata how to access and use your mana to cast spells." Gnarl finished for the blonde giving him time to think over his words.

Naruto considered Gnarl's words. He knew that Gnarl was correct in the fact that the first they should do is find out what their class's are and the remaining points simply made sense. It was with these thoughts in mind that Naruto came to a decision.

"That sounds acceptable, now leave us alone, for now we need our rest." Naruto said dismissing Gnarl in the process before drifting off to sleep, his mind wandering.

Gnarl simply lowered his head in acceptance. "Of course Sire." He said before shuffling away from the sleeping pair.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto stood in the middle of a winter woodland. As he stood there he could hear the sounds of foxes, rabbits, deer, and other animals moving around in the snow, off in the distance he could faintly make out the sound of a stream gurgling down the rocky slope it started at. Naruto smiled as he knew exactly where he was, and why wouldn't he. He had spent the first 9 years of his life here after all. As these thoughts flashed through his mind the sound of a snapping twig behind him caught his attention causing him to turn around the small smile on his face getting only somewhat bigger.

"Hello…..Izako-hime." Naruto said as he turned around coming face to face with a beautiful red-headed woman with 9 flowing fox tails.

**Demonick: And there you go everyone the first chapter of Naruto: Overlord Arisen is now up and ready for viewing.**

**Phenix: Yep and so far it looks like a good story in the making especially since we got 26 Lord pains approval to use some of his ideas.**

**Demonick: Yes indeed Phenix yes indeed. However that's not the only thing I want to bring to attention before the minions take over the chat. Recently I have been thinking about changing my pen name and was wondering if everyone thinks I should or shouldn't. I won't say what I will change it to if yes but I will say it has something to do with the 4 Horsemen.**

**Gnarl: That was an amazing chapter Sire the next one will be even better I can already tell.**

**Demonick: Thanks Gnarl and I hope you understand your lesson, now back to my stories I will be updating Naruto: Priest of Jashin within the next month and a half or I will at least try to. Now though I will probably focus on this story for a while before updating NPOJ for awhile. Hope you guys aren't mad at this but I will be posting one more Authors Note for NPOJ before the next actual chapter is out to let everyone Know that i have a second story that I will be working on. Also I will be trying to get some more commentators to join us here soon so please stay tuned for that. i guess that's all for now so i will see all of you Next time in either Naruto: Priest of Jashin or Naruto: Overlord Arisen kinda depends on which one I feel like focusing on for now anyways see you guys later JA NE!**


	2. Welcome to the Dark Sanctuary

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Dark Sanctuary**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter of Naruto: Overlord Arisen, some new information for everyone regarding the story and my pen name, and some new commentators. With me as always is Phenix.**

**Phenix: Hey guys what's up!**

**Demonick: Also with me is Gnarl, Giblet, and Doc.**

**Gnarl, Giblet, and Doc: Hello Sire!**

**Demonick: Regrettably Huntress…**

**Huntress: Hey I take offense to that and it's good to see you too.**

**Demonick: Yet you sneer at me when you say this. *sigh*, and lastly is another good friend of mine ****Xxknight81xX81. Who I will refer to as knight.**

**Knight: It's good to be here man.**

**Demonick: Yes, yes it is indeed.**

**Phenix: Well now that introductions are out of the way get onto the news.**

**Demonick: Fine fine well first off is that Knight will be a permanent commentator and that I have a list of some of the girls that will be in the harem. First is Hinata, afterwards some OC's of my design and some not will join him along with Tayuya, Kushina, Fem Gaara, Kyuubi and some more that are still undecided. Secondly I have a poll up on whether or not I should change my pen name yes or no are the only options. and Lastly I am here to inform everyone that I have a plan for how I will write my stories. First I will be swapping back and forth between this one and Priest of Jashin. So more than likely I will write somewhere ranging from 3-6 chapters for one story without updating the other, then switch to the other write those chapters and post them with the same amount of chapters so that i can make them even.**

**Gnarl: That's great information Sire but maybe we should get to the story.**

**Demonick: I suppose you're right Gnarl; however, before we do I have a couple more things to ask. First can someone tell of a good english to elvish translator or possibly start up a Tropes page or something for Priest of Jashin. Secondly I need to find a place that has a graphics tool or something so that i can post the pictures of all the characters to deviantart so everyone knows what they look like. Any way On with the Show!**

Naruto stood facing a beautiful redheaded woman with an hourglass frame and 9 flowing fox tails. They both starred at each other for several moments, small smiles on both of their faces, until the woman spoke.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's good to see you after so long, I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about little old me." She said.

"You know I could never do that Izako-hime, you're one of my most precious people after all." He said in a soft voice.

"I know that Naruto-kun, I was just teasing. I see that you finally learned of your bloodline."

"Yea, I take it that you already knew. Not that I hold it against you or anything, i'm sure you had your reasons for not telling me."

"I had my suspicions, but I was never able to be entirely positive until I saw that Brown minion run over to you and call you master. Although that could be in part to the fact that your mother never embraced the title of Overlady while I was sealed inside her."

"Maybe, but speaking of Kaa-chan we found her today. She...She was strapped on to so many machines. I just couldn't stand the sight, especially after what you told me about her." Naruto spoke in evident grief.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry you had to see such a thing, but you need to remember that this is the ninja world and that it could have been much, much worse."

From there their conversation continued for several hours covering everything that had happened to Naruto since the last time they had talked. Finally though It was time for him to leave as his body began to fade from the mental landscape.

"Naruto-kun if you can find a body for me to inhabit I'll help you and your friend with training. Also if you want I can make those 2 hostages of yours loyal to you and you only, I just to get a grasp on the conscious. And please visit again soon, it gets lonely without anyone to talk to." Izako said.

"Of course Izako-hime." Naruto replied with a smile before he disappeared.

-Real World-

He awoke on his stone throne to the sight of Gnarl shuffling his way over to his left side until he noticed Naruto's glowing eyes trained on his form.

"Ahh Master it's good to see that you're awake already, I was just coming to wake you and Mistress Hinata so we could begin our trek to meet the Gnomes and to begin your training." Gnarl spoke in a calm tone

Naruto nodded his head slightly to Gnarl's statement before shaking Hinata awake. Hinata finally awoke after 3 more tries before sitting up on the throne's arm.

"Good now that you are both awake we can begin. Sire, Gimby and his Browns are going to stay here while the rest of us begin our journey." Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads so Gnarl continued. "As we travel we will determine your classes and then we shall begin your training in using and unlocking your mana."

Everyone rose at that point and readied themselves for travel. After several minutes of preparation the group departed for their destination. As the group walked down the dark, dimly lit cave Gnarl decided to begin the explanation on the class system and how it worked.

"Sire, mistress I believe it's time we determined what classes you are aligned to. So I would like for you to explain to me what you can do such as your skills and what you are proficient in." Gnarl said from the front of the group.

Naruto and Hinata both thought over Gnarl's words before Hinata spoke up.

"Well Gnarl I'm decent at my family's taijutsu style and my Byakugan, while not being able to see tenketsu like the rest of my family allows me to see much farther than my family ranging up to 10 kilometers. I also have basic skills with medicinal herbs and basic knowledge on most forms of nature and geography. I am also rather stealthy thanks to my training at the academy and some personal training."

Naruto allowed for several seconds of silence before he began to speak. "I'm rather skilled with knives and hidden blades thanks to my earlier life." 'And some additional training' Naruto thought to himself getting a soft chuckle in his head thanks to Izako. "I am also very stealthy and am skilled at picking locks and pickpocketing. I am able to craft several different things including maps and traps along with a few professions and some things i am capable of performing."

Gnarl thought over their words for several minutes before he finally came to a conclusion concerning their classes. "From what I can gather from what you have just told me… Mistress Hinata, while we don't have an official term for it in the dark races class system, the equivalent among the light races would be the ranger class. Master for you I would say that the Assassin class fits you the best, actually come to think of it that also makes you the first assassin class OVerlord. Now how to explain the class system." Gnarl mused for minutes before finally speaking again. "The class system is used to explain each individual's skills and talents. We have the light classes and their opposites the dark classes. The light races 3 main classes the Wizard, Fighter , and Rogue classes. There are of course several other classes, but these are the main classes that you will encounter. Now the Dark Races also have 3 main classes which are the Warlocks, Barbarians, and Assassins. Just like the light races there are of course more classes, but you don't need to know them currently."

" Then what about Hinata-chan's class?" Naruto asked.

"...I guess I have to say that I wasn't entirely honest with her class." Gnarl stated to receive a glare from both Naruto and Hinata, but N=Gnarl continued anyway. "The best way to explain Mistress Hinata's class would be to say that it is a universal class just like the monk class, but like I said Sire you don't need to know about them as of right now."

The group continued walking in silence for several hours with only the occasional sentence from Naruto or Hinata to break the silence. It was after another hour of pure silence that Gnarl decided now was the best time to start on a new topic of conversation.

"Master," Gnarl started so as to obtain Naruto's and Hinata's attention, "I believe it's time that I began teaching both you and Mistress Hinata how to access and use your mana stores." When Gnarl noticed that he had their complete attention he continued. "Accessing your mana is actually a fairly simple endeavor. The first thing that you should do is focus on yourself by erasing all the thoughts floating through your mind. Once your mind is clear start searching for a soft, blue glow. You'll know when you found it if when you reach out to connect to it you feel an electrical pulse travel throughout your body or you feel as if it is humming. After you find it you should reach out for it and once you connect to it you will be able to use your mana whenever you want."

Naruto and Hinata instantly began Gnarl's instructions and within seconds Naruto felt his man coursing through his body, although the feeling for it was vastly different than what Gnarl described, his felt unnatural almost as if it were a after Naruto began channeling his mana, Hinata's mana began flowing throughout her body and soon began to meld with his own mana, he assumed it was because of her succubus heritage. Neither had it in them earlier to tell Gnarl that they had already accessed their mana, but they figured it was for the best.

"Gnarl I have to make a confession." Naruto said to the minion master who looked at him inquisitively. "I actually unlocked my mana when I was 6 and have been practicing with it ever since, although I don't know any spells." Naruto spoke, gaining wide eyes from Hinata and a raised eyebrow from Gnarl.

"You too Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was surprised by Hinata's question and responded in kind.

"Wait what do you mean by too Hinata-chan?"

"Well the Hyuuga clan begins teaching us how to access our chakra once we turn 7 so we can begin out jyuuken training. During the training to unlock my chakra I unlocked my mana in the process and have been using it ever since."

"Hmmmmm." Gnarl mused. "I see. Then who taught you how to access your mana Sire. I can understand Mistress Hinata unlocking it while being trained by her family, but your story isn't even there."

Naruto remained quiet for some moments before speaking while releasing a good deal of his presence. "If I tell you, you have to swear to never reveal that information to anyone under the pain of death. Understood." Naruto said, his eyes glowing an ominous dark-blue, borderline black.

"We swear we will never reveal anything." They both vocalised though with great difficulty because of the amount of presence crushing down on them.

"Good, Hinata you might not know this, but I didn't always use to live in Konoha. In fact i used to live in a winter woodland. It wasn't until my 10th birthday that I moved to Konoha. However as I grew up in that forest I had 2 people teach me everything that I know. My stealth skills, sensory skills, and everything else I know is all thanks to them. The first person was a Drow." Gnarl looked shocked at Naruto's words as he continued. "Her name was Noctina, Noctina Elhärdzukan." Gnarl was speechless by this point. Everyone in the Dark Sanctuary knew that name. Noctina Elhärdzukan was a drow priestess of the highest caliber, having mastered spells and forms of dark magic that hadn't been seen in millennia and would cause most to cower at the mention of her name let alone her presence. At least until the day she was exiled 143 years ago. "She taught me most of what I know, and it's because of her I have one of my most prized possessions. However, the second person is someone I have known then I knew Noctina. Her name is Izako Manamatsuri, or as you all know her, Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox."

To say Gnarl and Hinata were surprised was an understatement. They were completely flabbergasted. the Kyuubi, the being that destroyed Konoha, was the second person that helped shape Naruto into the person that he was today. And from what they were hearing it sounded like her and Naruto were very good friends.

"Izako-hime taught me quite a bit and gave me my other kost prized possession. Also she said that she would be willing to help us out with anything that we needed if we could find a body for her to inhabit or figure out a way for her to manifest herself into the physical world."

Gnarl tried to process this information the best he could before finally speaking.

"I understand Master, don't worry, this information will go to the grave with us." Gnarl paused for a second then continued. "I don't guess either of you know any spells." He stated.

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads 'no' to signify they did not getting Gnarl to smirk.

"Good, then let me teach you your first spell. It's called fireball."

-Konohagakure-

In konoha things were not running quite as smoothly. The village was in uproar once the news that Mizuki had stolen the forbidden scroll spread across the village. And things only got worse when news that in the process he had also kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress and killed the Kyuubi-brat spread. Currently the sandaime sat in Konoha's council chambers with the civilian, Shinobi, and Elder councils discussing the situation at hand.

"Hokage-sama we must do something!" A civilian councilman wailed. "We must retrieve the scroll and the Hyuuga heiress!"

"Hokage-sama I must agree, we need to find the scroll and my daughter, no matter how weak she is. Kami only knows what will happen to her and I dread to find out that she spilled information on my clan's doujutsu because she was tortured." Hiashi said.

"And what exactly do you want me to do? The ANBU have been out searching for her and Mizuki since last night and it's only recently that they found poor Naruto-kun's body." No one missed the evident grief in his voice and Naruto's name.

"Feh! Who gives a damn about the fucking demon. Were better off with him dead anyway." Another civilian responded with disdain.

Within seconds the entirety of the Shinobi and Elder councils glared at the council member who had just spoken causing him to begin trembling in his seat.

"I suggest you hold your tongue civilian if you know what's good for you." Hiruzen growled.

"you idiots may not realize it, but we are quite vulnerable right now since we no longer have our jinchuuriki to act as a deterrent for war while the other hidden villages still have their Jinchuuriki" Shikaku Nara voiced from his seat.

"Yes Nara-san is correct….Hokage-sama I propose that we kidnap one of the other villages jinchuuriki to take as our own." Danzo said.

"Absolutely not! We are already enemies with Iwa and have an unsteady relationship with Kumo at best, we don't need any more enemies." Hiruzen replied with conviction. "...I have already talked to Iruka about this also. He is deeply saddened by these events and as so we have decided to wait on team placement til next week, Iruka is going to announce to his class the tragic news of last nights events in the hope that at the very least all of the children will learn to take their careers as ninja more seriously, so be prepared to discuss these events with your children. For now this meeting is dismissed." With that Hiruzen disappeared in a shunshin to his office where he started sending out commands to all of his ninja to tighten security of the village so as to not allow another repeat of the night before under the penalty of treason. The remaining councilmen and women were already funneling out of the building by this point all wondering how to discuss the topic with their children.

-Academy-

Iruka's class was gathered in their homeroom awaiting the arrival of their former instructor. As they waited conversations began to fill the room causing different sec's of conversation. While all of this was going on throughout the room all of the clan heirs and Sakura had gathered into a group and were discussing events.

"Oh man I can't wait to get our sensei's!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Troublesome, settle down Kiba, you're just going to have to wait like the rest of us." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shika's right dog boy, besides I already know that Sasuke-kun and I are going to be an amazing team!" Ino squealed the last bit.

"Cha, as if Ino-pig! It's going to be and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled/screeched.

"Hmm." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm not really all that worried about it, I'm wondering where Hinata is." Choji said in between bites of his chips.

"Yea now that you mention it where is Hinata, she's normally the first person to get here." Ino asked.

"Don't know, but maybe Iruka-sensei will know." Kiba replied.

Just as Kiba finished the door slid open revealing a tired and worn Iruka. All noise ceased allowing for Iruka to shuffle over to his desk in silence. As Iruka sat behind his desk all of his students noticed the red rings around his eyes and the bags beneath them too. The remained in silence for several more moments before Ino finally spoke up.

"Iruka-sensei what's up with you, and do you know where Hinata is?"

Iruka began to shake at Ino's question before he finally spoke.

"Class, I...I have some bad news. Your former sensei Mizuki had betrayed the village." Iruka paused as the class broke into gasps and hushed muttering. "He, in the process, also tricked your former classmate, Uzumaki Naruto, into stealing the forbidden scroll in the guise of a makeup test so that he could become a genin. Mizuki then stole the scroll from him and…..and killed him. Afterwards he kidnapped Hinata and fled the village."

The class was stunned. their former loud mouthed classmate, or so they thought,, dead and another classmate kidnapped, it just wasn't real.

"You...you're kidding right Iruka-sensei?" Kiba stammered.

"No...I'm not….team placement had been cancelled til next week under the orders of the Hokage. You're all dismissed.

The class simply stood and made their way out of the classroom, trying to come to terms with what they had just heard with the exception of one raven haired male. As the last student left Iruka finally broke into tears.

"Naruto, Hinata I failed both of you. I'm so sorry."

-Back with Naruto-

"Yes Sire you and Mistress Hinata are doing just fine now that you have formed the mana in your hand, see in your mind the mana heating up until it combusts and once it does there are 2 ways to launch it first you can point out your arm and let it launch that way or you can throw it like you would a ball." Gnarl told Naruto and Hinata.

Both of them nodded and visualised the magic just as Gnarl said and in no time the magic combusted becoming a fireball. As one they thrust out their arms, and by extension their hands, causing the fireballs to go streaking through the air and collide with the wall a few dozen feet away.

"Great job Master, Mistress with a little more practice you'll have mastered this spell." Gnarl was interrupted from his sentence when several scratching and squeaking sounds started springing up all around them. Soon multiple red eyes could be seen staring at them which then scurried into the light revealing a big rat with several scratches and blotches of red covering it's body.

"Sire you and Mistress should be careful. these filthy vermin are dire rats and it's a distinct possibility that they are diseased so you should avoid being injured by one at all costs. I would recommend using the fireball spell to kill them and if they get to close the browns will take care of them."

By this point the rats had begun advancing on their position in numbers and with great speed; however, it wasn't enough as Naruto and Hinata took Gnarl's advice to heart and began flinging fireballs left and right trying to exterminate as many rats as possible, although they were kind of curious about what the little browns orbs were that dropped after the rats died. Soon enough the rather sizeable army of rats had been cut down to only a handful at the most, all of which scurried away from the small group and avoided the burning bodies of their brethren probably because of the interesting fact that if the barely even touched the flames they too would combust because of their extremely flammable fur.

"Gnarl what are those small brown orbs?" Hinata questioned the minion master.

"Ahh yes. These small brown orbs as you put it are actually called life force and are what is used to create more minions. Sire have the browns gather the life force by sweeping them towards it, from there they will gather all of the life force."

Naruto nodded his head and commanded the browns to begin gathering the life force. As the first brown returned and Naruto came in contact with the life force, he became disoriented and fell to one knee as the browns continued to bring him the life force. As Naruto absorbed the last of the life force he stood back up.

"Ah I'm not surprised you fell sire. Most Overlords take time to become accustomed to having the life force stored in their bodies; however, because of that fact you can tell how many of each type of life force you have that you can use." Gnarl voiced off to naruto's left..

Hinata who was at his right whispered in his ear. "Naruto-kun are you ok, do you need help?"

"No I'll be fine just a little disoriented is all, but that doesn't matter let's continue on, we still need to meet up with the Gnomes."

"Ok Naruto-kun if you say so." Hinata responded back.

"I agree with Sire, We need to meet up with the Gnomes as soon as possible." Gnarl vocalised from the back of the group until the browns started scrambling all over the place and muttering unintelligible sentences.

"Gnarl what the hell are they doing?" Hinata questioned as Naruto's eye started twitching in annoyance.

"The minions only do this on one occasion and that's when a tower object is nearby...Master try pulsing your mana, if there is a tower object nearby you should be able to detect its magical aura."

"Should I try to do so too Gnarl?" Hinata asked the minion master who merely stared back at her in incomprehension. "I mean wouldn't the both of us pulsing our mana be a good idea so we can be certain of the exact location of the object."

At her second explanation Gnarl nodded his head and answered. "O' Yes I suppose that would be a good idea."

Neither Naruto nor Hinata needed any prompting as both pulsed their mana and within seconds had a reading on the magical aura of the tower object. However both pulsed their mana a second time, not believing where the aura was coming from, receiving a raised eyebrow from Gnarl. When they once again received the same message from the aura they both turned and stared at Gnarl in disbelief.

"Where is the object Sire?" Gnarl questioned.

"Gnarl you're not going to believe this, but the object…." Hinata trailed off.

"Is right above us." Naruto finished.

Gnarl stared at them in surprise before looking up. And behold above them was a blue pillar being held up by several pieces of ivy that were interconnected.

"Sire maneuver the browns beneath the object then once they are in position you and mistress need to shoot the ivy with some fireballs, that should burn through the ivy and allow the object to fall so that the browns can catch it."

Naruto listened to Gnarl's advice and directed 6 of the browns with them to stand beneath the object before he and Hinata freed the hanging object with several fireballs.

"Gnarl which tower object is this?" Naruto questioned while he and Hinata examined the object that was now being supported by the browns.

"This is a mana pillar Sire, but enough of that. Come on and follow me Sire, afterall you said so yourself, we need to reach the Gnomes." Gnarl said as he continued to hobble down the cave, followed by his Master and Master's Mistress.

-Back in Konoha: With Sasuke (Nightcore: In the end Black veil Brides)-

Sasuke could be seen walking across the expanse of Konoha. After hearing about the death of a classmate and how another was kidnapped, he decided that the best thing he could do was walk around the village. He quickly discovered this to not be true as it gave him time to think about what had happened, but the more he thought about it the more he came to a realization. Something about the story there were told was off. At the time he had been shocked at the news, but now that he had time to ponder over it he discovered a flaw in the story, there was no way in hell that Mizuki could beat Naruto plain and simple. He had seen Naruto's training regime several times before so he knew that Naruto was far better than he let on and was most likely the strongest person in the entire academy, and that included the teachers! Then there was the problem with Hinata. Sasuke and the rest of the class knew that she had a Konoha sized crush on the blonde. So much so that she would follow him around from time to time. However he had also seen Hinata's training both with and without her family, and while it was not as difficult as Naruto's She was easily the second strongest in the academy right after Naruto, her only problem really was her self-confidence! And he would say without a doubt that while the training with her family was tough, it had nothing on the training she did by herself. She trained almost exactly like Naruto meaning not only was she stealthy, but she was also very fast, strong, and agile. And that's why he knew something about the story involving Naruto and Hinata was off and he was willing to bet that wherever he found Naruto that Hinata was going to be right there beside him, neither of them would be taken down so easily, at least not without way more collateral than there was which would have alerted every ninja in the village especially if Naruto used either his blades or the Kyuubi's chakra. Yes he knew about the Kyuubi after watching her train Naruto out in the woods once and he had no problem with that fact, honestly he thought that all of the villagers were idiots for confusing the container with the kunai sealed inside of it so to speak. But that was neither here nor there, he had to discover was had actually happened to his classmates. Even if it meant leaving the village to do so.

-Elsewhere in Konoha-

Sakura Haruno was, to put it mildly, confused. Just earlier today she she was all pumped and excited to find out who her Jonin sensei was going to be and who her teammates were, and now here she was sad and confused about what she had heard about her former classmates. She had actually liked Hinata as a really good friend even if they didn't speak that much. Then there was Naruto. Initially she hadn't liked him because he was loud and obnoxious, but over time she became accustomed to his personality and, even though she would never admit it, she found his pranks quite charming and funny. As all of these thoughts raced through her mind, she finally arrived at her home and walked through the door only to run straight into her mother.

"O' hi honey, sorry I can't stay and talk but I need to go help your father at work. And please watch Miyuri, she's in her room currently." She said as she rushed out the door closing it behind her.

At hearing what her mother had asked of her she shivered. Don't get her wrong she loved everyone in her family, but her little sister by 2 years, Miyuri, scared the ever living shit out of her. Sakura decided to go ahead and check on her sister as she contemplated on her family. Typically Sakura and her sister were home alone most of the time because of her work-a-holic parents, both of which worked in the cryptanalysis department of the villages R&D department. There were actually times where her parents were so focused on their work that they forgot to buy the necessities needed for the house. It was at this point that she arrived at her sisters door and with a gulp knocked on the door.

"What?" The voice from the other side demanded.

"Um...uhhh...do...do you need anything M...Miyuri-chan?" Sakura stuttered out.

For several seconds there was no sound, but finally Miyuri opened her door to stand in the entrance and address her sister.

Miyuri stood at 5'7 with an hourglass frame, full C-cup breasts, shapely hips and ass, black ass length hair with silver highlights, silver iris's surrounding the pupils of her eyes, high cheekbones, pale red lips that were covered in lip gloss purple on the top and black on the bottom, and pale somewhat tanned skin. All in all she was a beauty to behold.

"No sister I don't' need anything so leave me alone." Miyuri replied as she began to shut her door.

"O'. Ok then…also my classmate Uzumaki Naruto was reported to have been killed and…...and my other classmate Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped by the same person that killed Naruto…...I just figured you'd find it interesting." Sakura said, getting her sister to stop closing the door for a brief moment before she shut it all the way.

"I see. I thought you didn't like the boy and thought that the other was weird. Regardless leave me alone, I don't want you to disturb me." Miyuri commanded.

Sakura dejectedly said "hai" before trudging into the living room of their house.

Inside Miyuri's room Miyuri had just seated herself on her bed while gazing out the window towards the darkening sky and began to speak to herself.

"So you left the village have you Naruto-kun. Well you better come back soon, you still have a promise to keep." She muttered to herself with a faint smile gracing her lips before she returned to her previous activity, making new weapons and poisons for her dolls/puppets.

-Konoha: In general-

All across Konoha Iruka's former class was arriving home and began questioning their parents about what they had been informed of. While most of the civilians told their children not to worry about it and that it was unimportant, the shinobi parents explained to their children that that was how the world of Shinobi worked, with betrayals and death. As the day dragged into night all of the clan heirs learned 2 important lessons. 1. Todays friend could be tomorrow's enemy and 2. Keep your friends close but never expect to get scot free every time because eventually you will lose one of them. Today was a really sad day for the village indeed.

-Back with Naruto (Nightcore: Until the end Breaking Benjamin)-

The group once again found themselves surrounded by a pack of dire rats for the 5th time within the last 2 hours, except for this time they stood in the nest of the rats. They were determined to kill them off once and for all. However this time they may have gone in way over their heads as a giant dire rat scurried out of a hole in the wall.

"Master we may be in trouble, that is a Dire Rat King, but if we can kill it all of the dire rats in the area will disperse and for the most part leave us alone." Gnarl voiced from beside his master.

"This is going to be a pain…...Hinata I want you to pelt the king with fireballs for as long as you can. Gnarl, I want you and the remaining 4 browns and Giblet to hold of the minion rats, I'm going to help Hinata-chan slay the king." Naruto commanded.

"I'll do my best Naruto-kun, but I'm almost out of mana." Hinata acknowledged.

"Of course Sire." Gnarl acknowledged also.

"That's fine Hinata-chan just keep going until you can't anymore…...GO!"

Everyone dispersed with Naruto and Hinata dashing to the left while Gnarl and the Browns dispersed amongst the room to kill the rats.

The browns charged the dire rats and began clubbing and stabbing them left and right, killing some and enraging others, but overall doing their job as a distraction force. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were throwing fireballs and the giant rat who, surprisingly, was able to dodge the majority of the flaming balls of magic. In spite of that the king was becoming enraged by this point and released a deafening screech before charging the blonde and bluenette. Both rolled in different directions Naruto the left and Hinata the right allowing the Rat King to rsm into the wall and collapse it revealing 2 tower objects and a group of 6 more Browns. The rat king recovered fairly quickly though and scurried out of the hole it made, but a red glow out of the corner of its eye caught its attention causing the King to whip its tail at the source of the red glow and subsequently sending Hinata into the far side of the room where she connected with the wall, releasing a sharp cry of pain, and collapsed on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of seeing his friend harmed in such a brutal manner. "Hinata!" After several seconds of no response Naruto bowed his head and began to growl. Suddenly Naruto disappeared then reappeared behind the Rat King sending a large black fireball at it. The fireball connected with the King and elicited a dark grin from Naruto who was now standing to the side of the Rat Kings head tanto drawn and black flames traveling its length, strangely he didn't notice the silver scaling along his arm nor the fact that his eyes were glowing a dark ominous black.

"Suffer!" Naruto shouted as he decapitated the King with a large black arc of flames that spewed from his tanto.

As copious amounts of life force spilled from the now dead King, Naruto came back to his senses sheathed his blade and sprinted over to his downed friend.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he began shaking his downed friend who began to moan and grumble and after several more seconds opened her eyes.

"Uhh, what hit me?" Hinata groaned as Naruto helped her sit upright.

"The rat King whipped you with its tail and sent you into the wall. After watching you get hurt like that I flipped…...The Rat King's body is still burning over there." Naruto told his friend.

Hinata turned her head in the direction Naruto was pointing and was met by the glorious site of the King's body burning in black flames.

"Thank You Naruto-kun, but why are the flames black?" She questioned the blonde who was unable to respond.

"That's because of his bloodline awakening even if it was only temporary." Gnarl answered.

"What bloodline Gnarl, you never mentioned one to me earlier." Naruto asked the minion master with a frown on his face and anger beginning to boil in his stomach.

"I'll inform you of more about it later when it truly awakens Sire." Gnarl said to placate his leader.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation for this Gnarl." Naruto said as he commanded the browns to collect the dropped life force and after they finished gathering all of it to retrieve the 2 tower objects along with freeing a 6 other browns.

"Sire those objects will help us greatly once we retrieve the tower heart. The round one is a spell stone while the one that resembles the mana pillar is a health column." Gnarl said in a somewhat excited voice.

As the group readied themselves to exit the room Naruto suddenly felt a small spark of mana coming from the hole that the Rat King had entered the room from and decided to go check it out.

"Hold up Gnarl. I felt a spark of mana coming from over there...I'm going to go check it out." He spoke.

As he approached the hole he noticed that the small spark of mana began to reappear more rapidly the closer he became to the hole until he noticed something fly out of the hole and hover directly in front of him.

The creature before him resembled a small woman with an hourglass body, shapely hips and ass, moderate sized bust (for her body size), pale lips, blue hair with purple streaks, cheekbones just beneath her eyes, pale skin, black eyes, 1 small fang jutting out of the left side of her mouth, and purple wings with blue vein like lines . For clothes she wore a type of amazonian armor that covered her chest and just below it but still revealed a portion of her cleavage. On her waist she wore armor that covered her hips and the tops of her legs with thin lines stretching of the main body to form intricate patterns on both pieces of armor.

"Master, the creature floating in front of you is known as an Unseelie and judging from the way she looks and the feel of her mana I would say that she is a Shadow Unseelie." Gnarl spoke from Naruto's left, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yes I am. My name is Kari and I am the Queen of the Shadow Unseelie. Who are you?" Kari asked in a near emotionless tone.

"The one who you are floating before is Uzumaki Naruto the 18th Overlord and direct descendant of William Archan later known as William Black." Gnarl told the Unseelie Queen.

"The new Overlord huh. It's been quite some time since we have encountered an Overlord and even longer since we have helped you like we swore to your ancestor Kyle Black. I am very much interested on how you will achieve your goals and it's time that we upheld our promise to your ancestor. Okay Naruto I am going to bind myself to you." Kari told Naruto, who was confused by what she meant.

"Wait what do you mean by bind yourself to me?" He asked.

"She is going to absorb a small part of your mana and effectively meld her mana signature to yours meaning that if you die so does she, but she also feeds off of your mana which over time will make her stronger as the true abilities of your mana begin to unlock themselves." Gnarl told his leader.

"He's correct Naruto, now let's get this underway." Kari said before she inhaled a black light that floated into her mouth off of Naruto's body. "Mmmm." Kari moaned as she collapsed to her knees in bliss. "So he's one of those is he. He is very lucky indeed to be that type, but as it happens to be I have a gift for you Sire." Kari then flew back into the hole and reappeared moments later with a black gem clutched between her arms.

"Oooo. Sire take it, that's a shadow gem and it will help you out greatly with your bloodline." Gnarl told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and reached out for the gem which Kari easily dropped into his empty palm. But after a matter of seconds the gem began to glow brightly then melded into his skin causing him to collapse with a pained scream as a burning sensation crawled its way throughout his entire body before centralizing at the nape of his neck where the shadow gem was now resting comfortably. As Naruto returned to his feet with Hinata's help he noticed something off about his arms, primarily the faint silver scaling that ran up and down them.

"What the Hell! What's up with my arms!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"That Sire is the awakening of your bloodline, which will now be progressing at a constant rate thanks to the shadow gem." Gnarl replied.

"What bloodline Gnarl!" Naruto yelled in rage as his eyes began turning an ominous luminescent black and black wisps began to form around his body.

"The bloodline of the highborn Dragon-kin. However now isn't the time to discuss this, we need to reach the Gnomes...I'll tell you more about your bloodline later Sire I promise.

"...You better Gnarl or you won't be living much longer." Naruto said as he motioned for Gnarl to start walking.

"Of course Sire." Gnarl then began walking off and was soon followed by Naruto, Kari sitting on Naruto's shoulder, Hinata, and the browns. The group walked for for several hours in silence, only stopping occasionally to deal with some stray dire rats, when they exited the cave they had been traveling through the entire time to stop on a ledge above a city.

"This is the home of the Gnomes Sire, the Gnomish city of Taklesh. Now come on, we still have to make it to the bottom."

Naruto followed Gnarl. Feeling anticipation well up in his stomach somehow he just knew that things weren't going to smoothly and strangely...it excited him.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: And there you have it guys Chapter 2 of Naruto: Overlord Arisen. Also I have some more information as of this Authors note. Since it took me several days to type by this time I have gotten another commentator named Greysongarr who has also asked me to use some of his OC's and I accepted wholeheartedly especially after reading their bio's. The first of his OC's will be appearing next chapter. Also Grey doesn't talk much so don't expect much commentary from him overall but if he does have something to say I guarantee you that it is important in some way.**

**Grey: Hey everyone I'm glad to be here and hope everyone like's my OC's.**

**Demonick I'm sure they will man I'm sure they will. And now here is Phenix to give everyone the second piece of information**

**Phenix: Ok guys first and foremost here is the current list for the harem. Hinata, Tayuya, Kushina, Kari, Korra (an OC that will appear next chapter), Nero Vu~apaia Kishi(OC that will appear later on), Miyu Vu~apaia Kishi (Nero's cousin will appear later when Nero does or will she),Izako (Fem. Kyuubi), Fem. Gaara, and Miyuri. There are probably going to be others just let him know who you would like to see in the Harem and he will determine if it will work for what he has planned with the story.**

**Demonick: Thanks Phenix and I am also happy to announce that we have shipped Huntress of to the Marietta Trench so there is little chance of her returning now hehehehe.**

**Knight: That was an amazing chapter bro and I'm sure the readers will have loved it to man**

**Demonick: Thanks knight also there will be no bashing in this story if I can help it, so don't think that I was trying to bash Sakura in that one scene. So I guess that that's all for now guys so please favorite if you really liked the chapter or follow and please leave a review so that I can know what you guys would like to see me fix up. So all for now guys please Review and JA NE!**


	3. We've only just begun

**Naruto: Overlord Arisen**

**Chapter 3: We've only just begun**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Overlord Arisen and with me today I have Grey, Phenix, Knight, and my friend Dylan.**

**Grey:...**

**Phenix: Hey guys!**

**Knight: Yo what's up everybody.**

**Dylan: Sup.**

**Demonick: ok everyone I only have one announcement before we get to the chapter and that is another update on the list of girls. First is Hinata, then Kushina, Kyuubi, Tayuya, Kari, Miyuri, and some others which include other OC's that have yet to be introduced and other Naruto girl's that have yet to be introduced in the story.**

**Phenix: Also from all of us is a shout out to all of our loyal readers and reviewers, you guys know who you are so give yourself a pat on the back and please continue to read and review the story.**

**Demonick: That's right and now let's get on with the story!**

"How the hell in the name of the Dark Overseer did we get stuck in this fucking position!" Hinata yelled in outrage from behind the bars of the cell that resided in the lower levels of the dungeon within the gnome city.

The group had made their way down the cliffs and snuck their way into the city. They then spent the next 2-4 hours exploring after they had discovered that the king was ordering the gnomes to mine up even more precious minerals in the name of the Overlord. While they were exploring they did manage to find the tower heart, but were unable to seize control of it due to all of the surrounding guards so they continued exploring. As the exploration continued Naruto and by extension Kari fell through the floor after it had given way beneath his feet. Naruto and Kari then left the area as several guards flooded into the room and captured the rest of their friends and took them to the dungeon under orders of the king landing them in their current situation.

"Hey you, shut up over there!" A guard shouted.

"Fuck you!" Hinata shouted in retaliation before Gnarl too joined in on the shouting.

"The Overlord will be back to get us, just wait you damn thieving gnomes!"

"Whatever, everyone knows that there are no more Overlords so keep your damn mouth shut!" The guard replied back before hearing their name called and walking off.

The group sat in silence for quite some time afterwards until they noticed a female gnome, who seemed to be taller than the others they had seen, walking over to their position.

"I heard you mentioned the Overlord and I'm kinda curious to know for myself, has he indeed returned?" She questioned

"Yes he has indeed returned. What about it?" Gnarl responded.

"What if I told you that I could free you so that you can meet back up with your master." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

""Oh? And what do you get out of it mrs….."

"Tak and we get rid of that damned king who has been working our people to death plus I don't have to worry about mating season." Tak responded, the last part sending a small shiver down her spine.

"I see…..and what's the catch?"

At this part Tak smiled. "Simple. Me and my friends want to join the Overlord."

Gnarl grinned widely. "I believe we can do that."

-With Naruto-

Naruto and Kari were currently traveling down a dark sewer beneath the city. As they continued to travel Naruto began to think back to how they had ended up in this situation.

-Flashback-

The group had just started climbing down the cliff after staring at the city of Taklesh. While the group made their way down Hinata brought up an observation she had made with her byakugan.

"Gnarl I noticed that there are several gnomes carrying pick axes and other things to a mine just outside of the city wall. Why is that?"

"Yes that makes sense. As for the gnomes carrying all of those tools back and forth is because gnomes are some of the best miners and appraisers of precious gems so they are constantly mining to gain more of those resources."

"I guess that makes sense. If they want to make money they have to mine more of those gems from the earth so that they can sell them."

"Yes that is the most likely reason for them to be mining with a force this large, but we can continue this discussion later for now we need to reach the city."

"Gnarl is correct we can continue this discussion later, for now keep moving." Naruto voiced from behind Gnarl.

Hinata just nodded her head and continued down the cliff in silence. As the last of the group reached the bottom they immediately began to dash towards the city while sticking to the shadows as to not be noticed after all even if they were potential allies it was best to stay hidden until proven otherwise. Just as they reached the city they all heard a loud commotion going on inside the city just behind the gates. Naruto and Hinata decided to move towards the noise and investigate so they approached the gates from the shadow and listened in on the conversation taking place.

"Please don't!" A gnome cried while being dragged off by two bigger gnomes.

"And why not! You tried to steal some of the gems that we have been storing for the Overlord!" Another gnome shouted back.

Naruto and Hinata were shocked and confused at the same time, but decided to continue listening anyway.

"I'm sorry! I'll...I'll never do it again, just please don't throw me in the dungeon!"

"No! You must be punished for your crimes against both the King and the Overlord. So as per orders of the King you will be thrown into the dungeon until it has been deemed you have learned your lesson. We do not need him mad at us especially after entrusting us with with the tower heart and the brown and grey hives."

At the last bit Naruto and Hinata decided to sneak back to the group and relay the information they had just heard so that they could decide on a course of action. After several minutes of carefully maneuvering themselves through the shadows they made their way back to their group and informed them of what they had heard.

"This is unsettling news Sire as we never sent word that we had finally found you, and not only that but it seems like they have found not only the tower heart but also the brown and grey hives. I believe they more than likely found the tower heart and the hives in one of the surrounding tunnels then tricked the remaining gnomes into working for the king under the guise that you had returned and were waging war with the light races. Master we cannot allow this slight to go unpunished!" Gnarl spoke with a forceful tone.

"And it won't; however, we still don't have enough information to form a solid plan of attack." Naruto countered.

"Maybe we could sneak into their stronghold and search around, find the tower heart, both hives, and gain extra information all in one go." Hinata offered her opinion.

"...I agree with Hinata-chan on this, it seems like our best course of action at the moment….Hinata-chan and I will sneak back to the gates and we will signal for the rest of you to follow us when we have determined that the area is clear. The remaining browns with the different tower objects will have to stay behind though as to not put the objects into any danger so I want them to retreat back to the cliff face and hide themselves and the objects as best they can."

Gnarl only needed some seconds to think over the offered plan and agree with it. After Gnarl gave his assent Naruto and Hinata took off towards the gate and once they reached it they found, to their delight, that the area around the gates was deserted. They went ahead and called the rest of the group over and snuck into the city, hiding in the shadows to avoid detection as they made their way to the large building in the center of the city. It took them roughly half an hour but they finally made it and snuck through a side door.

"Ok we made it inside, now what?" Naruto questioned.

"we do as Mistress Hinata said and begin searching." Gnarl replied.

Naruto nodded and the group started searching the building. It only took the group 2 hours to find the vault containing the tower heart and both hives, but they decided to leave it alone for now because of the high amount of guards they could see patrolling both inside and outside the vault. They decided to continue their search as they didn't have the means to take out so many guards and after another 2-3 hours of searching found themselves in a room with 6 different paths to choose from.

"Which way Gnarl?" Hinata asked.

Gnarl took several minutes to think it over before he began walking to the path just to the right of the center of the back wall.

"This way." He said.

"As they all walked towards Gnarl everyone heard a sharp crack followed by a cry of surprise as Naruto fell through the floor. Gnarl and Hinata rushed over to the hole and called down. Naruto-kun/Sire are you all right!"

"Yea I'm fine kinda sore but I'm fine. You guys go on and I'll follow these tunnels down here. Naruto said then began walking down a tunnel out of their line of sight followed by a lazily flying Kari just before the others were captured ending them in their current predicament.

-Flashback End-

"Master I see a faint glow further down the tunnel, I believe it's the end of this particular tunnel." Kari told Naruto.

"Ok let's head that direction cause I want to get out of this damn tunnel." He responded.

"yes master, and I also felt the presence of some other unseelie nearby;however, they were not of my tribe, I believe they were part of the flame Unseelie tribe."

"Ok then we can check that out later for now we need to get out of here and find the others." Naruto replied as they reached the tunnel's end and jumped out.

As soon as they had jumped out humming was heard, melodic and graceful, alongside a child's giggling and laughter some distance from where they had landed. They followed the sound until it led to a small clearing with crystalline gemstones that shone with barely contained light surrounding it. Within that clearing twirling in place was a child looking to be only 8 years old, wearing a white hoodie, pants, boots and gloves. The child's face was shadowed by their hood, refusing to show whether the child was male or female, though a cartoonish grin could be seen from under the shadows.

The child stopped as soon as it saw Naruto and the Unseelie flying behind him, happily waving before moving towards one of the crystals where a katana rested within a black sheathe. The kid continued its giggling even as it came to a stop directly in front of Naruto, grin still in place unnerving the two young demi-humans. The child looked over Naruto, and Kari before continuing its giggling and twirling around before speaking in a voice that radiated playfulness. "Who are you, I'm Kodomo, Wanna play?"

The three short but fast phrases caught Naruto off guard before replying "I'm Naruto, and this is Kari. Nice to meet you, but we have to reach Taklesh."

Kodomo seemed saddened before cheering up instantly, its giggling gaining a hint of madness within the child-like sound. Kodomo disappeared for a moment before appearing hanging upside down from one of the crystal with legs and arms hanging onto the structure made from gems. "Taklesh… that place under lock and key, no one allowed in or out since they captured some prisoners not to long ago," The child made a frown with its smile. "Nii-san isn't allowed out, so we can't leave." The smile reappeared on the shadowed face, "I want Nii-san out. Naruto want in. I'll give you distraction for entering, Naruto allow Nii-san to escape. I help you later on as well, Fair, yes?"

Kari chose this moment to interrupt the conversation, "Master, the child in front of you reeks of Light, best be wary of him. Though there is the question of why I felt madness within his voice." KAri began muttering to herself after the second sentence, while Kodomo looked towards the Shadow Unseelie Queen.

Its giggling reaching the point where it became demented and fully tainted with insanity, Kodomo released his hold on the crystal before disappearing and reappearing in front of Kari. The Unseelie queen caught a glimpse of pale yellow within the confines of the child's hood before the kid cartwheeled away to the middle of the clearing. "Snaky-face made me Light, He made Nii-san Dark. Not my fault I smell of Light." Kodomo went into a pouting gesture along with the sound associated with it.

Naruto noticed something off about the child in front of them and got to wondering, 'He doesn't seem to have a shadow connected to his body or even a shadow to begin with that's fairly interesting, and could this snake face he's talking about be Orochimaru of the Sanin?' Naruto thought as he noticed Kodomo held no shadow. Naruto slowly nodded his head as that line of thought made a form of sense from what they had just heard. By this time Kodomo went out of his pout and looked at Naruto and Kari.

"Well, does Naruto accept Kodomo's offer?" The voice spoken held mostly questioning and insanity, with a little bit of what they assumed was longing, though they couldn't tell for sure due to the giggling that persisted.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I accept."

Kodomo's smile grew a bit more when the child heard the words, clapping their hands together and tilting its head before drawing the pure white katana from the sheathe with its right hand. The child spoke but three words before leaving the two to themselves, "Time to play." Chilling laughter left Kodomo's mouth as he vanished followed by several alarms ringing out shortly after.

"Master do you think we can trust him? After all he reeks of light." Kari questioned of her master to make sure he understood what he was doing.

"...Yes I do believe we can." Naruto replied as he began to slowly make his way back towards the Gnome city.

-With Kodomo at the City gates-

Kodomo appeared directly in front of the city gates, the two gate wardens on duty calling out in Gnomish words he half-understood. He moved towards the gate, twirling and laughing as he went, head tilted to the side and smile still in place. One of the Gnomes walked forward to deal with Kodomo, while the other went to a nearby alarm bell.

The Gnome tried another language that the child didn't recognize, before being bisected by the boy's katana. The other gate warden shouted before ringing the bell rapidly, turning back to receive the blade within his stomach. The Cheshire-smile with pale yellow eyes was the last thing the Gnome saw before the world turned black.

Gnomes in metal armor wielding various single-handed weapons and shields rushed through streets towards the gate while others carrying crossbows were just behind them. They reached the gate from where the alarm had rung, and found what could only be described as a nightmare. Gnomish troops littered the ground, blood spilling onto the street from amputated limbs, beheadings, and numerous slashes and several perfectly round holes found upon the bodies.

In the middle of this carnage, twirling in a circle, was Kodomo, his clothes and blade blood-stained, while numerous superficial wounds encompassed his body. The giggling emanating from the boy was maddening, the sort you only see from those who no longer have minds that remain whole and sane. The hooded boy bent backwards to gaze at the new arrivals, the grin that was upon his face unnerving the majority of the Gnomes.

Without warning the boy cartwheeled towards them before returning to two feet and slashing at the closest Gnome. The Gnome barely brought his shield up to block the blow before his feet was swept from under him, while his axe was ripped from his hand and embedded within his skull. The other Gnomes charged at Kodomo, crossbows releasing their bolts towards the insane boy, while the other Gnomes yelled battle cries within their language. The katana was brought to bear, deflecting the bolts that would harm the wielder, and while the blade made many of the projectiles miss, 3 managed to hit the boy's skin and make him bleed.

Kodomo laughed as a Gnome with a sword charged him, blocking the blow before decapitating the warrior. Another Gnome rushed alongside 2 others, maces gleaming from the crystalline lights above, a blow crushed the boy's left arm, another his chest while the third was blocked. The Cheshire-grin still plastered on his face, Kodomo forced the one he blocked back and stabbed the Gnome that had crushed his arm in the shoulder before slicing it off, before he fell back.

Putting the sword in his mouth, he roughly grabbed his left arm and twisted it. The sound of bones breaking putting off many of the Gnomes, while Kodomo flexed his left arm again and returned his blade to his hand. The scent of magic rose in the air to those that could smell it, emanating from the previously-crushed arm. Kodomo swayed drunkenly before charging back at the warrior Gnomes, slicing through the armor while the blade began to glow dimly.

One Gnome tried to attack him from behind, resulting in a sword being lodged in Kodomo's back, white 'blood' leaking from the wound as opposed to red. Without missing a beat, the child turned and placed his left hand against the breastplate right where the heart was before the Gnome shot backwards, a perfect hole decorating where the hand was placed.

The archer Gnomes lined up their crossbows again and fired, only to hit air as the boy disappeared from sight, a pained gurgle alerted them to his new location, behind the archers. They stood no chance against the crazed boy amongst them, their crossbows splintering when they were used to defend themselves. An armored Gnome rushed in to allow the archers to escape from the boy, even as more Gnomish troops entered the area from various other streets, the poor Gnome was cut in half vertically before he swung down his axe.

The sword Kodomo held was thrown through the air towards a wide-eyed Gnome. The sword embedded itself in the Gnome's right shoulder, before the boy grabbed the blade while sliding under the appendage, resulting in a flying arm and blood shower. Rising from the ground rapidly, Kodomo held the blade backwards as it slit another Gnome's throat. The child pressed his hand against a female Gnome's face, before throwing her directly into the ground with a crack of splitting bone.

More and more Gnomes rushed outward with seemingly no end, yet while they could harm the boy the wounds seemed to hardly hold any significance of keeping him down. Then another volley of crossbows shot at the chi… no, monster in front of them, fear making them aim and reload faster than discipline would allow. The bolts were hammered away with the free hand as the blade engaged with a mace, the giggling serving to frighten them into acting faster, as another four projectiles found refuge within the skin of the Kodomo.

An axe embedded itself within his chest, white blood flowing from the wound, while the owner panicked as he couldn't tear his weapon away. Kodomo laughed out a word as his free hand, looking like a gun with two fingers as the 'barrel', pointed at the Gnome frantically trying to rip his weapon from their prison. "Bang." The Gnome fell to the ground with a small hole through his forehead, while the hand smoked at the fingertips. Then he noticed no others charging him, only pointing their weapons at him from a 'safe' distance.

Kodomo stood trembling within a circle of Gnomish steel and iron, the grin and giggling having not stopped once since he first began his attack, if anything they had become bigger and louder respectively. Many of the Gnomes looked in fear of the blood-coated child, weapons and projectiles lodged within his body still. He looked around with a grin before suddenly stopping his giggling for a moment, smile becoming wider. Throwing his head back he declared, "The King has lost his crown, The boy sits upon the throne, The people lost their frowns, How he has grown!"

The Gnomes looked amongst themselves for a moment, not moving until another Gnome came rushing from the King's quarters out of breathe. The messenger took a moment before relaying the news, to which many among the warriors did not comprehend for a moment.

Then the news hit home and the warriors cheered and paraded around, to which Kodomo watched with a small smile upon his shadowed face, before disappearing once more intent on finding his 'Nii-san'.

-Meanwhile with Naruto and Kari-

While Kodomo assaulted the front gates Naruto and Kari used the distraction to sneak over the walls and into the palace.

It didn't take them to long to reach the palace's main hall, so from there they decided on their plan. They dashed down the hall and took the third right they came upon, figuring they may as well start from where they were all separated. As they dashed down the corridor Naruto began to notice something off about the atmosphere around him. It felt as if the longer he stayed within the palace the more his blood began to boil causing him to itch for battle. Pushing those thoughts away he focused once more on the path ahead of them until they heard a high pitched sound reverberate throughout the palace signaling to all the guards within and within the barracks that there were intruders in the palace.

Well there go's our element of surprise I guess." Naruto muttered as he ran around the upcoming corner, although on the inside he was secretly happy that he could now test his strength in combat against an aware opponent, and into a contingent of guards.

"Halt! Lower your weapons and surrender in the name of the King!" The lead guard shouted as he and the rest of the guards hefted their shields and spears.

"No." Naruto responded as he threw a fireball into the center of the group causing them to scatter as the fireball exploded.

Naruto continued past the guards While listening to Kari, who saw this as a good teaching moment.

"Excellent Job master; however, maybe you should use start using shadow magic so that you don't accidentally burn the place down." She said in her normal monotone with a small trace of humor evident too.

"Maybe, but I don't know how to use shadow magic nor do I know any spells for it."

"Then I'll teach you." Naruto nodded for her to continue so she did. "Shadow magic is not very hard to use or manipulate, but it does require 2 things. 1st is a strict hold on your emotions because they can cause your spell to go haywire, mainly because shadow magic is all about centering yourself in the nothingness within yourself or as we call it the void. 2nd is the ability to visualise your needs in your mind since shadow magic responds to the needs of it's user, actually most magic acts like this and is only limited to your own imagination meaning there can be an infinite number of spells as long as people can continue being original. An example of this would be say that during a fight you lose your weapon and can't retrieve it, you can use shadow magic to visualise then create yourself a solid weapon out of a material I call shadow matter and as a bonus it will only disappear once you let go off it. This fact makes shadow magic one of the most versatile forms of magic as it literally had endless possibilities. Try to use shadow bolt or create a weapon to fight the next group of guards we come across."

"Alright there's no problem with that." He responded eager to try out a new form of magic and even more eager to use it to eliminate his enemies.

He continued to run and take every turn he came across until he entered a large chamber full of guards.

"Halt!" A guard yelled. "In the name of the King surrender or we will use deadly force."

"Shut up." Naruto said before focusing mana to his right hand a forming a pure black dagger made out of the surrounding shadows condensed into a solid mass.

But before the battle could begin a couple of things happened. First the vent above them opened up allowing for the browns that did follow Naruto's group to fall on the guards, distracting them, and second was Gnarl, Hinata shouting profanities at both Gnarl and the surrounding gnomes, Giblet, Doc, and some unknown female Gnome rushed into the room. And why this is peculiar you might ask. Well besides that fact that Hinata was cursing like a sailor, it's the fact that upon entree Hinata charged one Gnome, killed him with a jyuuken strike to the heart, turned and then stabbed another guard in the throat with a knife that she pulled out of her kunai bag, and then finally ripped the knife out of the dead guard's throat only to throw it and impale another guard in the head with it, the entire time the Gnome that accompanied them was taking out the remaining guards with throwing knives.

By this point the remaining guards realised that their only hope of salvation lied through the door that Naruto was standing before. As one they charged the blonde hoping that their combined might would cause the Overlord to move. However Naruto to had realised this fact and a little before the guards did and now had a dark smile stretching across his face.

"You've made a very grave charging at me like that, one that you won't live to regret." Naruto spoke in a dark, ominous tone before vanishing from view then reappearing amongst the charging guards with his shadow dagger now somewhat extended and cleaving through the arm of the guard to his immediate right.

The now de-armed, both figuratively and literally, guard fell to the ground roaring from the pain as copious amounts of blood gushed from the wound and getting the remaining guards to look back at both Naruto and the their injured comrade. Even as they turned NAruto was still faster and by the time they had finished turning Naruto had already beheaded a guard, somersaulted over one as he plunged the blade through their back and vertically bisected him as he finished the flip, and was in the process of horizontally bisecting another. Everyone in the room was stunned by both the speed and his brutality he had done all of that in the span of 3 seconds. The last 5 guards were scared shitless by this point and dropped their weapons.

"They're...they're demons. They keep killing us left and right yet they won't die just like that kid outside...Let's get out of here!" The guards then ran down the hall that Naruto had approached them from, but didn't make it far into the dimly lit corridor.

"You can run but you can't escape! **Kage no supaiku (Shadow spikes)!** Naruto yelled causing gigantic black spikes to erupt from both walls, the ground, and ceiling in the hallway killing them all instantly.

Gnarl and the rest of the group looked at Naruto, shocked at his blatant use of brutality while Kari had a small smile on her face.

"Congratulations Master you did quite well with your shadow magic, I'd say that you will easily master it with a little more practice. All in all I must say that I'm impressed." Kari spoke.

"Even as that may be, I still don't like killing unnecessarily if I can avoid it. The only reason I killed those guards the way I did was so that we wouldn't have to worry about any more guards for some time." Naruto responded with a frown marring his face. "Regardless, I'm curious, how did you guys escape and who's the Gnome?"

By this point the others had snapped out of their shock and were capable of responding.

"Well Sire we escaped with the help of the Gnome with us and in exchange her and her friends want to join us, her name for your convenience is Tak." Gnarl responded.

"I can give you a more in depth description on the way to the throne room, if that's alright with you Naruto-kun." Hinata voiced as she walked over to him.

"Sounds fine to me, now let's head out." The group nodded and swiftly departed to the throne room. Along the way Naruto motioned for Hinata to begin.

"Let's see...We were waiting in our cell…"

-Flashback-

The remainder of the group sat in their cell as they waited for the distraction that the female Gnome, Tak, had promised them before she left the dungeon. That was over 2 hours ago.

"How much longer is this going to take! I mean by the name of the Dark Overseer we have been waiting for 2 fucking hours, how much longer will this take!" Hinata screamed, while many would find this strange Hinata couldn't help was something that her body was picking up on and it was causing her blood to boil beyond belief.

"Shut your damn mouth prisoner!" A guard yelled from further down the dungeon.

"Fuck you!" She replied before huffing and closing her mouth.

"...Mistress Hinata I must ask, how do you know about the Dark Overseer since we have never mentioned it around you or the master." Gnarl questioned of the Hyuuga heiress.

"*sigh* you see Gnarl it's a fairly common curse amongst the Hyuuga clan and from what I understand the Uchiha clan also."

"I see." Gnarl muttered to himself before an explosion rocked the dungeon causing dirt to rain down on their heads in miniscule amounts.

"Shit, what the hell was that!" A guard yelled.

"Not sure," another replied, "but maybe we should head up and URK!" The guard gurgled as he slumped to the ground a knife protruding from his throat.

"HelkURK" The second guard began before he too was silenced with a knife with a knife to the throat.

Seconds later Tak walked up to their cell, both bloody daggers in hand, and unlocked the cell door with the key she had pilfered off of the first guard. After everyone exited the cell and retrieved their gear from the adjoining room Tak began to speak.

"Come on. It seems your Overlord has begun his assault on the city if the explosions are any indication, so we need to get out of here since the King will undoubtedly send more guards down here to watch over all of you."

Everyone agreed and followed Tak out the room where they began winding through hallways and side rooms doing their best to avoid any incoming guards until they finally encountered a contingent of guards in one of the large rooms they had to pass through.

"Halt in the name of Galba! Surrender and you may be spared." The lead guard told the group.

"Hold on guys," Tak said before the others could react, "That man is one of the king's personal guard and should be handled carefully."

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of him, you guys just take care of the rest of the guards for me." Hinata responded.

Tak deliberated on Hinata's words for some seconds before reaching a decision.

"Ok. You get him we got the cannon fodder." Tak replied as a guard fell to the ground lifeless because of the knife sticking out of his eye socket courtesy of the still speaking Tak.

Hinata nodded before disappearing and colliding with the head guard with her jyuuken. It didn't take long for the remaining guards to be eliminated by the group. As they continued Hinata could only feel her blood lust grow even stronger due to the fight she had with the head guard.

'That was a good fight. He just about forced me to unseal my blade for a moment. I guess it doesn't matter though we need to find Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought to herself.

Seconds later the group ran into the next room encountering Naruto and another group of guards.

-End Flashback-

"That's roughly how it went for us Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she ended her narration.

"...I guess I owe you a thanks for freeing them Tak." Naruto spoke after several seconds.

"It's fine, but there's no more time to talk we're here." She replied.

The group stopped in front of a large ornate door covered in fine jewels. They stood there for several seconds to prepare themselves before finally opening the door and entering the room. As the group entered the room Naruto and Hinata felt their blood lust increase exponentially as their demonic and draconic blood began boiling fiercely, They both knew instantly that the cause of the reaction was within this room. Gnarl seemed to be the only other amongst the group that noticed the strange presence and noticeable increase in Naruto and Hinata bloodlust as well as the small showing of their more supernatural aspects such as their fangs extending out past their mouths. Eventually they stood 50 feet from the throne where the King sat comfortably as he examined Naruto and Co. After several seconds of silence finally the King began to speak.

"Hello young Overlord, I am King Galba of the Gnomes and I would like to ask you why you are attacking my city and killing my guards."

"Because you have something that belongs to the Overlord you piece of filth!" Gnarl yelled in fury.

"So what does that matter. I found all of the objects in the surrounding caverns therefore they belong to me know. But enough of this. GUARDS!" Galba screamed causing the remainder of his royal and personal guards to enter the room and surround him as he stood and brandished the sword at his side. "Eliminate these intruders in the name of your King!"

Naruto watched as the guards charged their position at the King's declaration and nodded his head to Hinata who grinned maliciously and suddenly disappeared after a puff of smoke surrounded her right arm.

A sharp clang sound caught everyone's attention and caused everyone to gasp at what they were seeing with the exception of Naruto and Gnarl. Hinata stood in front of the lead guard stopping him with her sword but the shock came from 2 other things. 1st was the pair of bat like wings protruding from her back along with a whip like tail revealing her true nature as part succubus. The 2nd thing was the blade she was using. Hinata forced the guards sword upward before she diagonally bisected him from shoulder to him, swiftly bypassed his body and stabbed the second guard through their heart in the span of 5 seconds.

"You like it. This blade belongs to me as it's an heirloom in my family from the great demon hunter Dante….My great great Grandfather. And if you are wondering the blades name is Alastor." Hinata explained while licking the blood off of her fingers before assaulting the remaining guards.

"Since Hinata-chan is dealing with your guards I'll take you on myself." Naruto said before he unleashed his weapon from the seal on his wrist. When the smoke finally cleared Galba gasped at the blade Naruto held in his right hand. The blade had a black hilt with demonic wings protecting the hand. From there it protruded upwards with 2 pieces of metal which were connected with more demonic like wings. The end of the blade ended with 2 scythe like blades 1 atop the other (last Judgement Keyblade if you want to know what it looks like exactly).

"Where did you get that blade!" He asked in fear.

"From a very dear friend. Now die!" Naruto replied before disappearing and running the blade through the Gnome King's chest.

Naruto ripped the blade free from his chest before resealing the weapon and licking the blood off of his hand. Seconds later Hinata ascended the throne and sat on it's right arm as by this point Naruto had sat down on the throne. Within minutes news had spread throughout the city. The King was dead and the Overlord had returned. Once again inside the throne room Naruto sat on the throne with Hinata to his right as he spoke to Kodomo.

"Will you join me Kodomo?" Naruto questioned the insanely giggling boy.

"Sure! BEing around you is a lot of fun and IF you want I can get some of my friends to play too." He replied still giggling insanely.

"Thank-you and you may if you like." Kodomo grinned widely at the blonde before vanishing in a white flash.

"Gnarl!"

"Yes sire?" Gnarl responded.

"We will leave to visit the Orcs in a few days for now we all need to rest and regain our strength. I want you to have a group ready in 2 days time."

"It will be done Sire."

"Good, besides," Naruto said with a fanged smirk, "We've only just begun." He finished breaking out into laughter at the end.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: And there we go guys there's chapter 3 of Overlord Arisen ready for your reviewing pleasure.**

**Phenix: Finally you were working on this forever!**

**Grey:….**

**Knight and Dylan: Wait really what happened?**

**Demonick: *sigh* yea I know just so everyone knows the day I got off for break I was ready to continue working on the chapter but my great grandfather died that night so I just didn't right for about 3 weeks. But I'm back now and everyone keep ready for chapter 4 of Overlord Arisen. Also so you all know after chapter 4 I will be transitioning back to Priest of Jashin for about 2 chapter then back to this.**

**Phenix: Yea Now everyone please review so we can make the story better for your viewing pleasure.**

**Demonick: Indeed and also thanks to Grey for letting me use his OC Kodomo in the story and for the meeting scene and distraction scene. Until next time Guys Peace out and review JA NE!**


End file.
